


Mystalt One Shots

by Gestalttrash



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, How the hotel scene with monica should have gone, Minor AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gestalttrash/pseuds/Gestalttrash
Summary: A collection of Mystalt one shots that popped into my head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Au, this is how i wished things had happened when myfanwy told them she wanted to remember them.

They were going to kiss her, they were going to Channel all of the hurt and anger they fell into one kiss which could lead to more, they had her right where they wanted her. Just as they are about to close the gap between them she seemed to come to her senses, taking a rather large step away from them.

"The difference between us." Monica as she took in the distance between her and Gestalt.

"My person is gone, dead, all those answers, died with him. I can't get answers now. You can. You know you wouldn't even be here if you weren't so hurt by her." She said as she put a good distance between the two as realization washed over Gestalt, the truth stung but they were just glad they hadn't done anything regretful.

"You know I'm right." She spoke again as she picked up yet another small bottle of vodka and downed it.

"Now go let her fix it asshole." She said simply as she gestured for them to leave her hotel room.

They knew she was right, and yet they couldn't help but still hold on to the anger and hurt as they exited her room. They made their way back to the Chequy through Alex's body as the rest of them sat in the conference room finishing some work they needed to catch up on.

"Oh, thank god, you're still here." Myfanwy spoke quickly as she rushed to Eliza's side.

"Now's not a good time." They spoke through Eliza as Alex's hands tightened around the steering wheel, they couldn't afford to wreck another car, they cursed her ability of making the decompartmentalization nearly impossible. She had only spoken a sentence to them and their mine was already spinning. Myfanwy looked distraught as she sat down, clutching Eliza's hand Softly. She shifted in her chair slightly as she tightened her hold on Eliza's hand before gazing into her eyes.

"I've been thinking, if I really try, I can remember." She started as Robert Cut Her Off, wanting nothing more for her to leave the room because Alex is having entirely too difficult of a time focusing on the road in front of them.

"Please, let me finish." She begged as she leaned closer to Eliza's body, Eliza stiffened as she avoided the woman's intense gaze.

"I want to remember, I want to remember what we had, I have to try." She continued when Gestalt made no effort to stop her again.

"So I was thinking, if we go somewhere we've been before, somewhere special, your house, a coffee shop, anywhere, I've been getting these little flashes. And they remind me of what it feels like to be with you." She explained quickly. Alex's body finally arrived at the Chequy and quickly walked into an empty conference room, sliding into an office chair slowly.

"I know you're upset with me, you have every right to be, but I really want to try." Myfanwy finished at she looked at them expectantly, hoping for the reply she desired.

"We can't do this right now." Eliza spoke slowly is Teddy's body finished up the paperwork they have been working on. Myfanwy fell into herself sadly, pulling away from Eliza. Eliza's hand felt cold at the loss of contact, wanting nothing more than to receive that feeling again.

"But." Teddy's voice spoke carefully as Myfanwy's eyes snapped up to meet their gaze.

"We're free tonight, dinner? Our place?" Eliza finished carefully as and uncertainty laid deep within their stomachs, the fear of trusting her again always present in their minds. But they were a fool Myfanwy Thomas, they were never able to stay away from her or even say no to the woman. She was there one weakness.  
.  
.  
.

  
.  
.  
.

Myfanwy wrung-out her hands and anxiety as she paced in front of their apartment building trying to build the confidence to ring the buzzer. Sure Gestalt invited her over, but what if it was just to break her heart in a less public setting? Nervous couldn't begin to describe the feeling in her stomach. Finally she mustered up with little courage her body contained in press your finger to the buzzer. The Click responded, followed by a quiet "come on up." From Eliza's voice. She quickly clambered up the steps before racking her Knuckles quietly against the door.

"Hey." Myfanwy said once Eliza let her into the apartment.

"I've known you for over 10 years and all you can say is hey?" Eliza laughed softly at her awkwardness.

"I I have to admit, part of me thought you would just tell me to fuck off." Myfanwy said quietly as two to settle down to the table, various food laid across the surface.

"I figured, you like options, so I made a few of your favorites." Eliza said and she watched the woman gaze over the foods.

"Gestalt-" Myfanwy started to apologize once more, only for Eliza to hold up her hand to quiet her.

"I've been thinking too, a lot actually, as much as it hurts that you didn't trust me, I know you were scared. I think we should just start over." Eliza's calm voice said as she placed her hand over Myfanwy's from across the table. Her thumb gently rubbing her knuckles in a reassuring manner. The action are all too familiar. A memory flash through her mind causing her to gasp Softly.

_"You don't understand Gestalt, I thought he loved me." Younger Myfanwy spoke as she cried into Eliza's shoulder. She had no idea how they felt about her, how they'd always felt about her. Throughout the whole Bristol experience it had taken everything in them to bite their tongue and not saying anything. If she was happy, they were happy. Now she was unhappy they couldn't help the anger that burned in their stomachs is they wanted to beat Bristol's head into a bloody pulp. None the last thing you they had to comfort her. Eliza's hand wrapped tightly around hers, tracing soothing patterns over her knuckles._

_"I told you, He's an asshole, he never deserved you." Eliza spoke, smoothing sobbing girls hair in a loving manner._

_**"Hell I don't deserve you either."** Gestalt thought bitterly._

_"You're too good to me, after what I did." Myfanwy's voice trembled shakily as she go to contain her tears._

_"It wasn't your fault. It was his." Eliza cut her off if she pulled her closer, it was selfish, to be this close to her when she was broken and vulnerable but Gestalt couldn't help but relish in their proximity. It was one of the many times and if he could remember wanting to touch them, wanting to press her lips against theirs, and yet she hadn't had the courage._

"What is it?" Eliza asked in slight concern as she took into the account of Myfanwy's hand tightening around hers and her eyes had a far off look about them.

"Just a memory, a bad one, but you made it better. " Myfanwy said slightly as she moved closer to Eliza.

"It was after Glen Grove, you were comforting me, kind of like this, you were so close to me, I wanted to kiss you. But I didn't-" Myfanwy started slowly, Eliza's breathing accelerating slightly at her words.

"Myfanwy-" Eliza spoke cautiously.

"That was a mistake, one I'm not going to make again."

She said as she did what she had wanted to do all those years ago and every moment since that day in the Infirmary. She kissed her.


	2. Hold me while you wait {Eliza}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by hold me while you wait by lewis capaldi bc i am trash for his music  
Fluff fluff fluff
> 
> Gestalt pov mostly  
Gestalt needs to know whether Myfanwy is leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trash for this song😂 hopefully you like it 😅😅 a bit shorter than usual but oh whale 🐳

_I wish I was good enough, if only I could wake you up._

They had told her they wouldn't be angry if she left, she needed to find herself, it was what they were supposed to say even if it was a partial lie. They weren't angry with her, that part was true they were more hurt oh, but she didn't remember them, not exactly oh, certainly she didn't know them the way they knew her, they wanted her to stay, remember them, that was selfish. They loved her enough to let her go. But God did they wish that she cared about them as much as I did her.

_I wish you cared a little more._

They lay in bed that night, thoughts swirling of Myfanwy Thomas. They hated the fact she always had on them. The ability to leave them breathless with a single sentence.

"Are you leaving?" They had asked her, her face falling slightly she thought about it carefully.

"I don't know. " she had replied so simply it made their head fuzzy. It means our hearts ache even more.

"You know I love you right, Gestalt?" She said if she squeeze her shoulder tightly, the gesture feeling too much like a goodbye for their liking.

_I wish you told me this before._

They gave it a week. They really tried to give her the space she asked for. They had to know, they couldn't live life without knowing whether or not the girl they had fallen in love with had decided to stay with them. They would send Eliza, she seemed most at ease around the female Gestalt. They had only driven slightly over the speed limit to reach her apartment. By the time they reached her door they had nearly succeeded in talking themselves out of seeing her but they allowed themselves to be selfish once more. She looked shocked to see them as she opened the door.

"Gestalt? Hi." She said happily she gestured for Eliza to come in.

"I've been meaning to call you, I just didn't want to reach out until I remembered more." Myf said as the two sat down on her new couch as Gestalt's eyes took note of.

"I hated the old one, old me didn't have much taste did she?" She laughed lightly, glancing around the apartment she had obviously been redecorating when they had arrived.Gestalt couldn't stand the small talk for a moment more.

"I thought you were leaving?" Eliza's voice spoke finally.

_My love, my love, my love,_

_Won't you stay awhile?_

"I couldn't." Myfanwy admitted softly as she slid closer to Eliza.

"I don't want to remember all the bad memories Gestalt. But so far all of the memories I've been able to remember have been good, and I think they've been good because you're in them." Myfanwy said happily as she looked at Eliza intensely waiting for their response.

"The only memories worth remembering, the only ones I want to remember are the ones with you in them Gestalt." She continued and she leaned closer to them intimately, she slid her hand up to Eliza's hair gently tucking a strand of her hair behind their ear before leaning impossibly closer to the blonde and sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss, channeling all of the love and longing into a singular kiss.

_This is you, this is me, this is all we need._

_So won't you stay awhile?_

_And hold me while you wait_.

  
"I've been remembering a ton." She said once they pulled away, Eliza's hands still clutching her cheeks gently. Both flushed at the intensity of the kiss

"Tell me over coffee? There's a place I want to take you to."Gestalt suggested as the woman nodded enthusiastically causing the start to laugh Softly.

"God I love you." Eliza's words slipped out causing the two to pause their laughter momentarily before a soft smile slipped onto Myfanwy's face.

"I love you too." She responded pulling the blonde into another kiss, in that moment Gestalt decided the coffee could wait a bit.


	3. Flustered {Teddy}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is honestly 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp enjoy ig

Gestalt hated poor weather, they hated the rain with a burning passion. they spend an hour on Teddy's hair every morning, only for it to go to waste the second I stepped outside.

"Fuck." Teddy's voice mumbled as they stared at the ruined here in the locker room mirror.

they had dried their hair the best they could but the damage was already done. They usually had Eliza style it in the morning in the morning since her hands were the smallest and have the most skill. But unfortunately Eliza's body was much too busy on a Stakeout to worry about something as small as a bad hair day.

"Need some help?" Myfanwy said coming around the corner of the lockers, she was freshly showered, new Myf had taken to working out, making herself stronger physically and she was EVA wise. it made sense to find her here as it was a unisex locker room with plenty of privacy and several individual changing rooms. Her hair was still damp, a towel hanging Loosely from her shoulders and she had just dried it.

"Um, yeah, Teddy's hands are no good at this." they admitted as they dropped their hands into feet.

"Here, let me." she spoke Softly As she took the towel from behind her neck and used it to finish drying Teddy's hair.

"I like you like this." she commented quietly on Teddy's natural hair.

"So you like Alex?" Teddy said sarcastically.

"No. I like Teddy like this, I like you. All of you, sing Teddy like this, it's nice." she finished lightly.

"It is?" He asked as he stared at her intensely.

"Makes me feel like you can be natural around me." she hummed as she took the container of hair product in her hands. She put a small amount of gel in her hands as she worked her fingers through his hair, moving in different directions. He let out a sigh of content as she massaged the gel in to his hair. she chuckled lightly as she gently rinsed her hands off before plucking the comb from the ledge of the sink, she brushed his hair backwards carefully, her eyes tinted in concentration as she focused on her work. it was the perfect view for Gestalt, her hands in Teddy's hair, chest in their face, they had tried not to think like an animal, they really had, but she was killing them.

"I think that's good." Gestalt said clearing their throat as they felt their pants tighten.

"I'm not finished yet." she protested as she attempted to put the comb back through his hair again.

"I've got it." he said dismissively, her face falling at the action.

"I'm sorry." she commented confused.

"Why're you sorry?" Gestalt questioned

"I just assumed I had done something wrong." she Shrugged slightly, completely caught off guard by his actions.

"You didnt-" They started.

"I-" they started again, struggling to find an excuse.

"It's okay. I'm, I'm gonna go." Myfanwy said awkwardly as she grabbed her towel off the ground and turned away.

"Don't." they said, halting her exit.

"I'm sorry, Old Myf did Teddy's hair once, it's hard to remember that you're not her anymore, I'm trying to get to know new Myf but-" they trailed off slowly.

"You miss old Myf." she said Simply, Her Eyes avoiding their gaze.

"I just don't want to mess things up." Gestalt said simply as they clenched their fists tightly.

"How'd you mess things up?" she asked laughing Softly. Her last making Gestalt's heartache slightly.It was their second favorite sound she made.

"You, You, fluster me." They stuttered, Teddy's usual bad boy Persona falling comically.

"I've been aware of my effect on you." She smirked mischievously.

"You're literally the devil." Gestalt groaned as she moved closer to them.

"You have no idea how bad I can be." she said slyly as she placed her hand back in his hair, tugging at the roots blissfully.

"If you don't stop I'm going to take you right here." Teddy's voice deepened significantly as they invaded her personal space even more.

"I don't know, wouldn't want you to crash another car." she winked playfully, before confidently exiting the room, leaving all of Gestalt's mouths wide open.


End file.
